


What Goes Unsaid

by Halfblood_Demigods



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Inner Dialogue, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, dina is awesome, what was she thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Demigods/pseuds/Halfblood_Demigods
Summary: What was going through Dina’s head after Ellie walked away in the scene where Dina confesses she’s pregnant.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Past relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	What Goes Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and is me trying to get a grasp of what goes on in these characters head. So I’m sorry if it’s a little short but I wanted to post it anyway because I think it’s pretty interesting to think about.

Dina layer down on the couch her back to Ellie, her eyes closed. She could hear Ellie walking around behind her but she didn’t turn around. She just layed there listening to her heart beat, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum. Over and over and over again. Her head was spinning with thoughts. 

Ellie was immune and she was probably, no definitely pregnant. There was no use lying to herself about the last part. She thought, no hoped telling Ellie would be a happy thing. Maybe Ellie would realize everything they could have together and they could turn back and forget this revenge fantasy Ellie had. Dina knew that sould never actually happen but she had hoped. But she had messed up any chance of it being a happy moment by blurting it out in the middle of the   
moment.

She still couldn’t believe what Ellie had told her. How could someone be immune? How could it be Ellie? Why hadn’t Ellie told her? Well the last part isn’t exactly true, Ellie had tried to tell Dina everything a few weeks ago. Right before everything went to shit. Dina just hadn’t believed her. To be fair, its such an unbelievable idea, that it would have been silly for Dina to believe her, but still. 

What a shit girlfriend she was. Her girlfriend had tried to tell her a secret that she had only told a few people and instead of trying to comfort her she just blurted out her own earth shattering truth. 

Dina set her hand on her stomach. She still couldn’t believe it was true. Her and Jesse had broken up weeks ago and she had already started dating Ellie but she was pregnant with Jesse’s baby. What a fucked up situation. 

Dina heard a door open and close behind her and she knew it must have been Ellie going into the theatre. What did this mean for her and Ellie? did Ellie even want to still date Dina? She had said she was a burden but Dina knew from years off experience that it was probably just a heat of the moment thing. But who knows this fight wasn’t about something silly like all their others.

Dina felt tears begin to run down her face. What the fuck at she got her self into? Ellie was right she was just a burden, she could barely move out there, her nausea was getting worse and she knew Ellie wasn’t going to want to put her in danger. She wished her sister was here to talk to, she always knew what to say to make her feel better. 

Dina was lost and didn’t know what to do, so she turned to the only thing that almost always managed to help her in situations like these. She began to pray...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Jewish myself but I decided I wasn’t going to put her prayer at the bottom. Prayer is a very personal thing to each jew individually.
> 
> Edit: Thank you all so much for the support on this fic. I could have never imagine how many people would read it in just a few days. If you want to see more of me talking about the last of us and other fandoms I am in check out my tumblr. My user name is halfblood-demigods.


End file.
